narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pandora's Box
|image=CrystalsYo.png |kanji=万土羅図 没苦為 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Bandorazu Bokkusu |literal english=Ten Thousand Earthen Silk Drawings Discarding Pain |english tv=Pandora's Box |other names= |users=Takama |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} Pandora's Box (万土羅図 没苦為, Bandorazu Bokkusu; Literally "Ten Thousand Earthen Silk Drawings Discarding Pain"), otherwise regarded by some as Shinju's Pearl (神樹の真珠, Shinju no Shinju), is a weapon currently held by Takama. According to Takama, it is a tool that allows him to "wield the power of an abandoned God." In light of his recent feats, it is assumed that he has somehow encapsulated a portion of the ' Truth-Seeking Ball within the cube. Overview Pandora's Box is an artifact of extraordinary power, which is a given considering its nature as a small fragment of the Ten-Tails' power. Takama reveals the process in creating the item was incredible risky. After all, the cube is a byproduct of his technique, Shintōshu. However, the truly difficult process was acquisition of the Ten-Tails' power, which meant he was forced to confront it. Fortunately, finding the source was comparatively simpler than expected. Following the , the aggravation of negativity in the environment which the war occurred and thousands lost their lives, a new was created. Using the remnant and transcendent chakra of the Ten-Tails as a medium, possessed this aggregate being of negative energy and thus, granted it her overwhelming power. Takama, who had been in the vicinity due to actively seeking out this strength, would be forced to confront the horrid beast. While starting off with an incredible disadvantage, upon Shintōshu managing to perfectly absorb and tame the violent energy that festered from the being, Takama's battle prowess enabled him to match and overpower the rampaging beast. Thus, Takama completely quelled the vast amount of negativity permeating from it. This enabled him to absorb the Ten-Tails' remnant chakra from its "carcass" – a plant that the Zero-Tails used as a vessel for its appearance. From herein, the power which he absorbed was completely sealed through his other Mangekyō Sharingan technique, Amano Iwato. Of course, this meant that he could no longer utilize his Mangekyō even sparingly, given that its subsequent use would cause blindness. Therefore, he actively maintained control over his newly acquired power, using it as his medium to combat truly powerful enemies. Usage Pandora's Box, as its composition may indicate, enables Takama to fully manipulate the contents of the ' power, in other words, the substance known as a . As it is noted by those familiar with the power, the substance is integrated with all five and , therefore making it next-to-impossible to counter by means other than or another similar power. While he often utilizes the ability in order to create various type of makeshift weaponry, he can also release it as raw torrents of energy within a defined radius, forcing almost everything around him to corrode as a direct result. However, his most common use is to reinforce his base abilities and equipment, such as his use of the Kuroki no Tsurugi, enabling him to conserve his scale while enhancing his exceptional combative abilities. Trivia *The kanji naming based on the of Pandora's box is similar to the way 's techniques are generally named. * refers to the artifact in that contained all the evils of the world. This is ironic, as the is seemingly the progenitor of evil in the Naruto world (in terms of weaponizing chakra), thus making it a fitting name for this particular tool. Category:Weapons